


Red Or Dead {Shawn Mendes au}

by PleaseTommyPlease



Category: Shawn Mendes (Musician)
Genre: Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Anxiety Disorder, Cute, Death, Depression, Drama, Drama & Romance, F/M, Love, Music, Near Death, Near Death Experiences, Possible Character Death, References to Depression, Romance, Shyness, Social Anxiety, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 03:54:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13942035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PleaseTommyPlease/pseuds/PleaseTommyPlease
Summary: She was nothing but another face in the crowd.. until she saved his life.Indigo and Shawn are about to experience a life-changing tragedy that will cause their lives to become intertwined forever. No one could have predicted what was about to happen and no one could stop it. Indigo is introducing colour into Shawn's world while he is introducing black into her world as more than just a colour of despair. But will Indigo drown in the darkness or will she learn to float in the black abyss?





	Red Or Dead {Shawn Mendes au}

May 30th, 2017. A date no one in the world will forget. We start off our story with an ordinary girl named Indigo Fitzgerald. Indigo stood staring at her own reflection in a full-length mirror that was balancing on the red walls of her bedroom. The shade of red covering her walls would remind her of blood which is why she chose it. It was flowing through her veins, keeping her alive so she wanted to depict what she saw as the colour of life on her bedroom walls. As long as her walls were red she was alive and breathing. She often thought about life and death. It fascinated her. She envisioned that sometime after her death her bedroom walls would be painted black. She believed that black is the colour of death and it's the colour she will be drowning in when she died. Indigo never imagined that she would even come close to drowning in black, especially at the young, ripe age of 19. Unfortunately for Indigo, life doesn't always turn out the way we foresee.

The young adult had checked her reflection at least 13 times that day and not because of vanity. She was just unimpressed with the impostor staring back at her. The irrational part of her intelligent mind was convinced that her reflection had indeed been replaced by some evil twin who seemed to become increasingly repulsive every time she checked. The rational portion of her brain knew that this was a childish, insecure thought as it was indeed her reflection. She diverted her judgmental gaze to the rest of her bedroom and focused her attention on the posters covering one of the four walls of her tower. Indigo was not usually the kind of girl to obsess over singers, actors or bands although she has an appreciation for their art and loves to listen to music and watch movies. She just didn't understand obsessing over a celebrity who is doing their job and will never even take a glance at their fans in a romantic way. It was a pointless process and will only end in heartbreak. Although there was something different when it came to her fascination with a certain Canadian singer, and no it was not Justin Bieber. She adored Shawn Peter Raul Mendes and she couldn't comprehend why. Maybe it was his down to earth personality or his passion for music. For the first time, Indigo felt physically and emotionally attracted to a celebrity, and she knew it was pointless but it was exhilarating. She knew it was unrequited love but she didn't care. She was drowning in his beauty and she loved every single moment of it. This is why she is attending her first concert today. This is why she felt the need to look perfect today. She was finally going to see him in the flesh and not just on the screen of her phone. She looked at the watch on her wrist realising that it was time to go.

She grabbed her phone and keys and her ticket and put them in a bag she recently purchased in Primark. She wasn't a fan of anything designer, Indigo believed that you shouldn't have to pay an outrageous price for a fancy label and bragging rights. She descended the stairs and called a quick hello and goodbye to her family, she knew her family would be too preoccupied with other matters to care about her presence or lack of. They wouldn't even notice she was gone unless they needed something from her. She left quietly and made her way to the bus stop, she had just enough money for a return ticket. On the way to the bus station, she appreciated the beauty of her hometown. It saddened her to think of how her home was once surrounded by empty fields which have now been ruined and various buildings have been put where the grass once grew. Humans were destroying the earth and it saddened her. She reached the bus just as it was about to leave, she was the last passenger to get on. She bought her ticket and showed the driver her student card from the local college which allowed her a discount. Otherwise, she couldn't afford this trip. She sat at the back of the bus where no one would be able to notice her and prepared herself for the two-hour journey by putting on her slightly ripped earphones that somehow still work. Her anxiety quickly became the driver of her brain as she started to regret leaving her room to go to this concert. She had no idea that this concert would change her life.

Meanwhile, at Indigo's destination, a teenage boy was tossing and turning before waking up in a fit of panic. He had another nightmare. He tried to calm himself down by counting how many square objects he could see in his hotel room, the answer being 7. He glanced at the window to try and estimate the time only to be blinded by the bright beams of the sun. It stung his tired eyes like lasers. He started to wish there was a switch to turn off the sun but of course, that would be ridiculous. He sighed running his fingers through his hair which was dripping from perspiration. He found it soothing to run his fingers through his hair in times of stress. Often, he wishes he had someone to run their fingers through his hair to soothe him, someone there to hold him while he sleeps. He just wants someone to love and to be loved. Being on the road gets very lonely, but he loves his job and wouldn't change it for the world. He just feels that some of the repercussions are making his social life too difficult for him to even try to have one.

He groans when he hears his manager yelling at him to get up and get ready for soundcheck and quality fan time. He loves meeting his fans but he dislikes the effort of having to shower every morning. He quickly gets up and grabs towels for his shower. It isn't long until he is in the shower singing the lyrics to some of his favourite songs with the occasional yawn of course. His mind then starts to drift to home and his family and friends. He feels like he hasn't seen them in a lifetime and is even starting to forget what his own room looks like. He sighs and listens to the sound of the water pouring off of his body and colliding with the plain tiles of the shower floor. The hotel he was in was very exquisite but very plain. It needs more colour and life. The walls of the bathroom are a simple beige coloured tile and everything else is the brightest shade of white he has ever seen. Even his room was dull. The walls were a bright cream colour and the windows were draped with huge beige curtains and the floor was covered in a soft beige carpet. The bed was of course dressed in white with a simple flat screen tv hung on the wall opposite the bed. There were two wooden dressers and a wardrobe to complete the room. The most colourful things in his room were his black suitcases which he had lugged with him the whole way from Canada.

He loved the colour black and wore it most days even if it were sunny. He found it was a beautiful colour and it brought him happiness. He doesn't know why the majority of the world found black to be a colour of despair. Then again, he didn't understand the world most of the time. Black reminded him of endless black holes, he liked how mysterious they are. He enjoyed mysterious. He snapped himself out of his thoughts when he heard a knock on his bathroom door. It startled him until he realised he had given a key to his manager, he quickly retorted an answer to his manager telling him he'll be out in a minute. This always happens to him. His mind is like a black hole in which he could get lost in for eternity. He keeps telling himself its better than the silence and coming to terms of feeling lonely.

He got out of his hot shower and the cold air hit him and he immediately shivered, goose-bumps started to dance on his smooth skin. He quickly started to dry himself with his towel and got dressed, he struggled to get his jeans on since his skin wasn't completely dry. He then went about his usual morning routine of brushing his teeth and styling his hair. He then stared at his reflection, deep in thought. He can hardly recognise his own reflection. It's almost as if his reflection had changed. His bags under his eyes were almost as heavy as the weight of his emotional baggage. He sighs for what felt like the billionth time since he woke up. He shakes his head realising that he is going to be late and grabbed his phone and left the hotel with one last thought, "Who is Shawn Mendes? Because I can't recognise him in the mirror or point him out in a crowd. It's like I am a shadow of my former self. Who am I?" Shawn left his hotel for soundcheck that day, little did he know of the tragedy about to take place and how it would change his life forever.

Indigo and Shawn are about to experience a life-changing tragedy that will cause their lives to become intertwined forever. No one could have predicted what was about to happen and no one could stop it. Indigo is introducing colour into Shawn's world while he is introducing black into her world as more than just a colour of despair. But will Indigo drown in the darkness or will she learn to float in the black abyss?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! So welcome to my first story on this site. I am so unsure of this story so far and I just want to see what people on here think of it. I would really appreciate it if I could get some feedback so please comment what you think. Writing is a struggle for me and I really want to improve it. I am really bad at these notes things, oops.   
> Until next time.


End file.
